Come Here, Boy
by ifuseekwndrland
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but its a sweet story. craigellie


**Author:** Me  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except for the plot.  
**Author's Note:** I am on a Crellie HIGH and decided to post something.

The sounds of nails against the keyboard echoed through the room as her fingers moved faster then she thought they'd ever be able to in a million years, but they do. Her neck was sore from sitting in one position for so long, and her head hurt from the extra bright light of the computer screen, but he just wouldn't stop.

Normal people are asleep at this hour.

But they're not normal.

She forgot to add that little bit.

Then silence erupted throughout her bedroom once more as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. A 'bing' sound happened repetitively and she growled to herself as she typed in the words in all CAPS STOP RIGHT NOW.

The sound stopped and she let out a sigh of relief until her phone rang and she cursed under her breath. "That better not be you, Manning." she mumbled and looked at the ID. "Oh, Christ, it is you."

She turned her phone off along with her computer and fell on top of her bed in a heap of nerves. Ever since he got home he had bombarded her with e-mails and phone calls. Didn't he have his girlfriend to bother like that? Wasn't she enough for the all 'Mighty and Powerful Craig Manning'?

Nope.

Guess Not.

When she heard her doorbell ring that was it. He had gone way to ing far. Her mother would probably wake up and ream her 'till death do they part and that was the end of that.

She waited for a minute, and there was silence until it was wrecked yet again by the ring of the doorbell. "Ellie! Whoever that is, tell them that they need to come back at a more normal hour!" she heard her mother yell from her bedroom.

She sighed as she pushed herself up from the bed and made her way down the hallway. When she opened the door, he pushed his way past her and she just stared outside of her door for a minute, and then regained composure and slammed the door shut.

"Do you have any freakin' idea what time it is!" she hissed under her breath. He gave her a smirk and nodded before making his way down the hallway to her room where he came face-to-face with her mom.

"Mrs. Nash! So nice to see you again!" he exclaimed and gave her a hug.

"Eleanor is this boy drunk?" her mother asked and Ellie simply shrugged as she pulled Craig from his embrace with her mother and pushed him into her room.

"Goodnight, mom." she said and closed the door. When she turned around, Craig was standing by her computer with her phone in his hand.

"You shut it off? What if something terribly horrible happened to me and someone tried to call you and--"

"Craig. Shut. Up!" she said and his jaw snapped shut. "It is three in the morning and you arrive on my door-step because I stopped answering your phone calls and your emails. A normal person would be in bed by now, but I'm not normal, and neither are you…so let's get that off our chests for right now. You have a girlfriend who lives only two minutes from your house, but NO…you wouldn't want to wake her up." she took a deep breath and flopped onto her bed, face-down into her pillow.

The silence beat in her ears.

It was deafening.

She looked over at him, and he still stared at her. "Are you going to say something?" she asked and sat up, crossing her legs Indian-Style.

"Sure, are you done with your tantrum?" he asked and sat down on her computer chair. He held up his hand when she opened her mouth--"Don't…" he mumbled and stood again.

"Where are you going now?" she asked as he opened her door.

"To bother my girlfriend." he muttered and slammed the bedroom door behind him. She stood up and just stared at the door and shook her head before burying herself under the warmth of her blankets.

This was getting out of hand.

"And that was that? He just left?" Marco asked as he sat across from Ellie, who was now paying very close attention to her Chai Latte. She slowly nodded, but said nothing as she took her pinky finger and stirred the contents of the mug in utter silence.

Silence.

Once again.

One word that would always be over-used you could put it in her vocabulary.

The bell rang from the front door of the café, making her jump. She turned and locked eyes with him. He quickly glanced down at the girl next to him who gave Ellie and Marco a small smile as they made their way over to the table.

"Hey Marco, Ellie." Manny said sweetly, causing Ellie to cringe a little.

Manny had the habit of making her feel like that.

Craig caught this.

So did Marco.

But not Manny.

Ellie stayed silent and looked over at Marco who just shrugged and scooted over. Manny sat down next to him, which only left one seat next to Ellie for Craig. She simply stood, threw her plastic mug in the trash and left the café in a flurry of people.

Manny looked at Marco, who in turn looked at Craig, who was now just staring at the door in which Ellie had previously walked out from.

Ellie felt herself go faster and faster as she pressed her foot on the gas of her '05 Escape until she got to her driveway where she turned into and pressed on the break before she nearly collided with the garage door.

She got out, flinging the seat belt, letting it clink against the window and she flung the door open. Leaving her keys in her purse and her purse on the passenger seat, she got out of the car and shut the door. She then realized her house key was on the key chain in her purse and cursed under her breath as she tried to get back into her car, which was locked.

With the keys in her purse.

And her purse on the passenger seat.

"No…no…no." she whimpered and pressed her forehead against the glass of the window.

"You okay?" she heard his voice against her ear and his breath tickled the skin of her neck.

Bringing goose bumps to her skin.

She shook her head and turned around.

There lips were mere inches from each others, but she swerved around him and sat on the step to her porch.

This was now becoming ridiculous.

She watched from the corner of her eye as he sat down next to her. "I don't recall saying you can sit next to me." she snapped and he chuckled quietly.

"Well, I don't recall you owning this step. Last time I checked, your parent's do." he replied.

"Smart-ass." she mumbled and planted her chin on her fist.

"So, what was with your heated exit at the café?" he asked and looked over at her. She just shrugged and looked back at him. Her light green eyes locking with his dark brown ones.

"Elle--"

He stopped when he saw tears forming in her eyes. "Please, don't." she whispered. "Don't call me Elle, don't pretend everything is alright between me and you because you know damn well that it isn't." she said quietly.

He sighed and watched as small tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "Elle--"

"I said don't--" and that was it.

His lips brushed against hers.

It was all over.

"Elle…" he whispered.

"Ye-Yeah?" she breathed.

"Everything's not okay between us. Because everything's never okay between people who aren't normal." he whispered, bringing a smile to her face.


End file.
